


send tweet

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: phil looks at the photos of dan on his phone
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	send tweet

There’s enough photos on his camera roll to clog up his storage, making it lag a little bit as he flicks his thumb over the screen, watching the pictures fly past in a multicoloured blur.

It comes to a stop, and he smiles to himself. There, in the middle of a plethora of photos of art and weird sculptures he’s still unsure of, is a photo of Dan.

The backdrop is yet again some more weird art, and yet Dan is the forefront of the photo, except he doesn’t look very artistic or amazing - instead his face is unfocused, tongue hanging from his mouth, eyes hooded as if captured in mid-blink, and there’s an ice cream that makes Phil wish he was still living in a world where he could just go out and grab himself one right now.

Still, it’s a picture that evokes something in him. Mid lick of an ice cream that has him in a rather compromising position, Phil snorts to himself, remembering the moment it was captured, back at the end of the year when they were on their Project Sphere kick and ticking off their list of fancy museums back before lockdown had kinda ruined that for them both, not limited to the one they’d visited in Japan when they were there.

He presses the photo with a jab of his thumb and continues his scroll.

He’s still thinking about Dan’s face and how funny it makes him feel, the corners of his lips tugging into a smile when he comes across another photo that makes him stop.

It’s a classic Dan photo: he has a million photos like this, dating all the way back to when he first started taking photos of him.

He’s sat snuggly in his corner, no doubt where he’s sat now, scrolling lazily on his phone, and Phil's smile only grows wider.

He likes the Doberman shirt on him; it makes him look so broad and so good, and although in the photo it’s stretched over his head and only showing a cloud of curls, it still pulls at Phil’s heartstrings when he looks at it.

He remembers that day, mainly because it had been a day that had changed their lives forever.

The laptop balancing on his legs had just uploaded Dan’s coming out video, and the phone he was hiding from was almost exploding from the string of texts and messages he’d been bombarded with.

Phil sucks in a breath and looks across at Dan now - almost a full year later, and he’s somehow still the same Dan; laptop wobbling on his legs and face buried in his phone with a crease between his brows.

The same Dan, a year older, a little louder (if that was possible) and a whole more to love.

He presses the photo and shakes his head, grin silly as he continues scrolling.

He almost splutters a laugh when he spots one particular photo.

It’s an old screenshot from an old FaceTime call a while back. It had been raining and poor Dan had been on the Boots run after what Dan had called a cheated game at Rock Paper Scissors; in the back of the taxi where he’d started the call with a shrill laugh and raised brows, asking Phil over the crackled speakers if his shampoo and toothpaste was worth him turning into a poodle for.

They’d been messing around, laughing until Dan had shot an awkward look off camera that made Phil snort at the thought of Dan sharing a rather weird moment with the taxi man that had probably overheard different parts of their weird conversations.

Phil had laughed and Dan was quick to make fun of him for it, pulling a face and mocking him, Phil snapped a screenshot, knowing that sometime in the future he’ll be able to use it against him. 

He chuckles darkly to himself as he presses his thumb against the photo, thinking how now is probably the best opportunity to use it.

He scrolls again but stops. He’s looking at the photo, and weirdly, his heart beats in his chest.

The photo is of them, back in February when again, the world was a much different place. He knew that when this photo had been taken, they had no idea what would come in just a few short weeks. 

He smiles to himself, looking at the photos of Martyn and Cornelia, and he thinks how they should be celebrating, with drinks and rounds of laughter, maybe a meal out with Bry, and instead they were stuck inside. Not that Dan minded that though. Neither of them minded all that much.

The photo he’s looking at is the kind of photo that was reserved for them and only them.

He hadn’t posted it when it had been taken, and instead had been buried under countless amounts of other photos that had been:  _ just them. _

He smiles, holding back another giggle at Dan’s bread face; it’s a photo that still holds some level of embarrassment as well as something else.

It’s them. It’s really them. Phil presses the photo and works on his tweet.

Once he’s typed out his words when he glances up at Dan, doing his best to hide whatever mischievous smile he has on his face.

”My work here is done,” Phil announces out loud. Dan takes a moment, still looking at his phone when he peeks his gaze away to look at him, shooting him an incredulous look.

Phil can’t help but let out an airy laugh.

“Oh god,” Dan groans, scrunching his face up. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

Phil rolls his eyes and laughs again. “Why, oh love of my life, would I go out of my way to purposely hurt you on your birthday?”

Dan’s brows are knitted together when he says flatly, “Because you’re a dick?”

Phil snorts. “Rude. I haven’t even sent the tweet yet so you can’t hate me yet,” he tells him.

Dan sighs, and goes back to his phone. “Go on then,” he says with a breath. “Do your damage. Embarrass me.”

Phil grins. He knows Dan doesn’t care all that much, in fact, Dan loves it. He’ll tease him for the rest of the day, calling him a grumpy old man, and later tonight he’ll give him a proper present that he’s sure he’ll appreciate more than a dumb tweet, but he hits send and watching his phone instantly flood with notifications, shoving it to one side.

He hears Dan’s phone  _ ping _ and Phil watches closely as Dan’s eyes scan the screen, and there’s a tiny little smile on his lips. He looks up at him and shakes his head.

“You’re the worst,” he tells him.

Phil smiles, clearly very pleased with himself. “You love it.”

And it’s true, he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our fave loaf of bread :3
> 
> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
